


One Night & One More Time

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Two girls and two boys. Simple? No. Life is never that simple. Nothing could have prepared them for love, loss, new life, and memories, whether they be good or bad.  - "One night and one more time, thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great"





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Okay, so I won't make this note very long. But obviously we don't own the characters that you reconize. But, we do own Amelia and Lacey Mills. 

Oh, and there's a little thing at the end...not all of the chapters are going to have them, but some of the might. It still kind of a thing we're talking about. 

Happy Reading.  
EmilyAnne. [& Jenni.]

**One Night & One More Time**  
sweet x tragedies 

Amelia Mills sat in the middle Transfiguration class, listening to Professor McGonagall drone on about transfiguring cups into kittens when a parchment ball hit her square in the side of the head. This had been going on all class and she knew who was behind the parchment projectiles.

Sirius Orion Black, I swear to Merlin, if you don't stop, the sharpened side of my quill will be up your nose." She whispered harshly.

A violent little one aren’t you, Amelia Esme Mills." He laughed.

"Shut up, I hate my middle name." She snarled. "I'm also trying to learn, something you should try once in a while."

"I know all this junk." He said leaning towards her so he could whisper in her ear. "So, you want to, hang out tonight." 

"I'd rather be killed, resurrected, and killed again." Amelia pushed him away. "Now leave me alone."

"You're a demented one. I like that in a girl." He smiled a coy smile. Amelia narrowed her eyes, took her quill and plunged it into his arm. Sirius gave a painful yelp and pulled the quill out of his arm. Amelia gave a satisfied smile and burst into laughter.

"Black, Mills!" McGonagall screeched, "What's the meaning of this? Mr. Black, why on earth are you bleeding?"

"She stabbed me with her quill!" He said incredulously, holding his arm.

"Amelia!" She looked taken aback. "20 points from Gryffindor. I never would have expected to see something like this from you!"

"You wouldn't have had to if dummy over here had just left me alone." Amelia argued. Sirius was going to respond, but McGonagall interrupted.

"Both of you! Out!" She pointed to the door.

"But-" Amelia started.

"No, you've both interrupted my class enough. Out!" She opened the door for them, and they both moseyed out of the classroom, Amelia looking rather pissed. 

"Thanks a lot, you jerk." Amelia glared at Sirius as they walked down the corridor. 

"Hey, this was your fault." He told her.

"Oh, you know that it is not." She shook her head.

"Hey, a boy can dream, can't he?" Sirius smiled.

"You do realize I hate you, don't you?" She snarled.

"You're too sweet." Sirius told her. 

"Do you two _ever_ stop arguing?" Remus Lupin laughed walking into stride with the duo.

"What are you doing out of class?"  Amelia asked.

"Professor took me out of classes today...I'm waiting for some new girl, no idea when she's coming though." Remus answered.

"Lucky." Sirius laughed. "Why do the smart ones always get to do that kind of stuff?"

"Because the smart people in this school can afford to miss a class every once in a while. Something which I can't. Thanks, Black. Once again." Amelia glared at him...she didn't mean it as much as she pretended it to mean, but guys, especially the marauders, are very egotistical, hands down.

"Why do you have to be such a git?" Sirius asked her.

"Me!? You shouldn't even be talking, mister high-almighty." Amelia stopped walking.

"Do you two EVER take a break?" Remus asked, looking from one to the other in awe. Amelia looked at the ground, as Sirius gapped, not finding words to explain what he was thinking.

"She always starts it," He finally muttered. At those words, rage flashed in Amelia's eyes.

"I bloody hell do NOT!" She yelled.

"You do. And you're too much of a girl to admit it." Sirius said calmly.

"What does being a girl have to do with it?" She asked, "I did not start that in Transfiguration. You deserved what you got, and you know what? I hope it hurts like hell!"

Sirius paused and faltered. "Well...it doesn't."

Remus laughed. "Suuure, Sirius."

"...it doesn't."

"Whatever," Amelia rolled her eyes. "So, where are we going?" Sirius shrugged and looked at a Remus.

"Why does everyone always expect me to have a plan?" he asked the two.

"You're Remus?" Amelia stated...even though it wasn't the best answer. Sirius thought for a minute and nodded in agreement.

"Wait a second! Shhh, listen!" Remus whispered loudly, putting his hand to his ear. "Do you hear that?" Amelia raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Hear what?" Sirius asked.

"I think you two ceased arguing for a whole minute!" Remus looked at the two happily.

"Ohh, that was mean Remus, real mean," Amelia said half-heartedly.

"You're a git, too, you know." Sirius growled. "So, you don't know when this new girl's supposed to get here?" Remus shook his head slightly.

"...do you know new girl's name?”�Amelia asked...calling someone 'new girl' didn't seem very nice, now, if she knew her that would have been a totally different story. 

"I think it was Lacey. Yeah, Lacey something." Remus nodded.

"Lacey something...aren't you supposed to be smart? And don't smart people remember things?"

"I don’t know, it sounded a lot like your last name I think. You know, Mills."  Amelia looked down the corridor and thought to herself. Nahh, it couldn't be...could it?

"What's with you, Amelia? You're all quiet." Sirius asked.

"Uhh...nothing..."Amelia said distracted.”�Wait! Why do you care if I'm quiet? Does it affect you? No. I didn't think so."

"Wow, somebody's PMSing" Sirius laughed, nudging Remus in the ribs. Remus shook his head.

"One day...I hope you get PMS by some unlucky curse. Or...I hope you get breast cancer."  Remus laughed. 

"You are evil, you know? But in a good way." Sirius looked at him as if to say _"Whose side are you on?"_

"Thank you," Amelia replied and smirked at Sirius.

"Mr. Lupin!" They heard a call from the other side of the corridor. They turned to see Professor McGonagall rushing towards them. "Miss Mills is waiting for you in the Great Hall." At the name, all of the color drained from Amelia's face. Sirius looked at her, and realized that now wouldn't be the time to crack a joke. He walked next to her as they followed Remus. 

"It'll be okay," He whispered down into her ear...trying to give her comfort, even if he didn't know why.

"Thanks." She said taking a shaky breath. She felt as if she were about to burst into tears. It had been so long since she'd seen Lacey, what if she hated her?  They reached the Great Hall, in record time, or so it seemed. Sirius held back a couple minutes with Amelia, while Remus went into the Hall with McGonagall to greet Lacey.

"So, what's going on?" Sirius asked her. Amelia breathed in. She couldn't believe she was doing this...she couldn't believe she was talking about this, especially to Sirius Black.

"My parents...they never loved each other...in fact, they were barely friends. One night they were both at a party, and then things got a little wild, or crazy, whatever. Next thing you know, they were getting married. My father wouldn't put a pregnant woman out onto the street. Eight months...yeah, eight, later she gave birth...

“I can't go into the story...I don't _know_ the whole story. But, they got into a big fight...and then we got into a fight...and well, present day." Amelia huffed. "I made no sense...you'll probably figure something out soon enough."

"Wow. I never knew. Why did I never know? When was the last time you saw her?" Sirius had so many questions and they came out all at once. But before Amelia could answer, the doors to the Great Hall opened and a girl who looked a lot like Amelia stepped out followed closely by Remus and McGonagall.  Amelia looked away from Sirius and over at the girl. The girl, Lacey, looked at Amelia and then at Sirius. 

"Hey, I'm Lacey," She said smiling at Sirius.

"Hey, Lacey." Amelia said, looking at the ground.

"Amelia."

"How's Mum?" She asked, she could feel Sirius and Remus following them with their eyes, like the conversation was a tennis match.

"She's...well, better than she was last time you saw her." Lacey let a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "What about Pops?"

"Why do you insist on calling him 'Pops'?" Amelia asked with disgust." And he's fine, I guess."

"Well, what the hell do you want me to call him? Daddy?" Lacey spat out the last word. 

"Well seeing as he is your father is seems a bit more fitting, doesn't it?" Amelia spat back walking forward, but before she could reach her twin, she felt Sirius' hand wrap around her forearm.

"Father's just a title. He hasn't done shit for me, I don't care." Lacey said casually.

"I could say the same for Mummy Dearest." Amelia said trying to break away from Sirius' grasp.

"Oh puh-lease. You've had your Mum/Amelia time. She offered to have you come over at a break if you wanted." Lacey rolled her eyes and looked to Sirius. "Just let her go, it's not as if she'll do anything anyway."

"Just calm down." Sirius whispered. Amelia took a deep breath and nodded; Sirius slowly let go of her arm. 

"Yeah, if I came over during break, I'd be stuck at home while Mom was at work. She never comes home at a decent hour!" Lacey rolled her eyes once again, and put her hands on her hip. 

"Some people do have to work for a living, if your dad would pay child support every once in a blue moon, we might not even be having this damn conversation. And what am I? Chopped liver? Yeah sure, no one ever gives two shits about Lacey."

"Don't you dare play the helpless role! I happen to know you could do more than get by without child support. Which reminds me, how's the house-elf?" Amelia spat. Lacey chuckled. 

"Helpless role my arse. And you know that Spritz is useless...even more now that's he's what? How old. I'm a bit tired of this, and the whole 'I-know-everything' card has been overplayed, get a new role, babydoll, it doesn't work."

"W-we should get on with the tour." Remus told Lacey.

"Yeah, okay." Lacey said and followed Remus down a corridor.

"You coming?" Remus asked nervously to the other two. Sirius looked at Amelia for an answer, when she shrugged, Sirius followed with Amelia close behind him.

After a few minutes of walking in a tense silence, Lacey spoke up. "What can, and can't, you do in the castle?"

"Be a bitch." Amelia whispered so only Sirius could hear.

"Is that a can or can't?"

Amelia laughed. "Apparently for her it's a 'can.'"

"And for the other half of the female population in this school?" Sirius smiled at her.

"Eh, I guess it depends on the day, you know, us females." She smiled back. Sirius shuddered.

"Hey." She slapped him in the stomach. "We aren't that bad are we?"

"Only on your bad days..."

"Hey, Lovebirds, hurry up!" Remus called from a few yards in front of them. They both glared at him for the use of the word "lovebirds" but quickened their pace. "And that's the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall teaches that." He went on with the tour. "Don't get on her bad side." Remus offered his advice

“Eh, McGonagall? That teacher from before? She doesn't seem _that_ bad," Lacey said, exaggerating the 'that.'

"You've never been punished by her after being stabbed by a quill then!" Sirius piped up. Amelia turned red at that.

"Stabbed by a quill? What...did the stabber get like two days in the torture chamber or something?" Lacey said totally seriously.

"Nope, I'm still here." Amelia raised her hand smiling. She decided to _try_ to put their differences aside, for a while at least. "Sorry about that, Sirius." Lacey gave them all a confused look.

"He threw parchment at me. Then he hit on me." Amelia explained.

"I did not hit on you!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus laughed.

"Mate, you definitely did." Remus said once he stopped laughing.

"I'm so lost." Lacey stated.

"...You don't want to know," Amelia said.

"I probably don't," She agreed. Remus nodded in agreement, and they started walking again.

"So, what do you do for fun here?" Lacey asked.

"Uhh well..." Remus started, not quite sure what to say or how to say it.

"Uhh well, what?" Lacey said.

"Well, there's Quidditch." Sirius told her.

"Been there, done that, injured twice."

"Hey! I remember that. You were never the same after that crash!"

"Yeah...they had to remove my forearm bone twice and I couldn't put pressure on my right leg for like two months." Lacey said. "I just...I can't even remember how I was before it..." She said quietly.

"I forget, whose fault was that?" Lacey looked down, then back up. 

"Mainly mine. But seriously, who flies that close to you, he was a beater none-the-less, my god!"

"Git." Amelia muttered. "The beater, not you." She quickly said. Lacey shrugged.

"We also visit Hogsmeade every month." Remus said.

They walked for a bit more, they were coming to the end of their tour, and were showing her to the common room when Amelia looked at her fraternal twin. "I'm sorry." She told her.

"Don't be 'Melia. It's not as if it was your fault. It was equally mine," Lacey said quietly, she hated admitting to things and apologizing.

"Aww!" Sirius' voice drifted to the girls. "That's so sweet!"  Amelia looked at Lacey. 

"Kill him?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Ahh...I think we can let him go with a warning," Lacey said to her. "But. If he ever mentions to anyone that I apologized to you...he'll never have kids...or be able to pretend that he can," She said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Girls, let's not be mean to poor, dear Sirius." Remus told them.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded his face full of fear.

"Oh no. You misinterpreted cutie. That...was me, being _nice_." Lacey shrugged.  Amelia laughed. 

"Yeah, you've never seen her when she's angry. It's pretty scary. If it were her, that quill wouldn't have been in your arm." Lacey smirked and nodded to her sister.

"D-did you just call me 'cutie'?" Remus asked, turning a slight shade of pink.

"Yeah, I like nicknames...or pet names, whatever you want to call it," Lacey said.

"Aww, she's giving you a pet name and you two don't even go out." Amelia smiled.  Lacey rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"And here's the common room, dearie!" Amelia swept her hands in the direction of the Fat Lady's portrait. 

"Uhh...it's a picture."

"Diggle Hornsby!" Sirius said proudly. The portrait didn't do a thing.

"Wrong password." It told him.

"What a genius," Remus said.

"Licorice wands!" Amelia smiled. The portrait swung open to reveal a large hole in the wall. Amelia looked back at Sirius. "I win!" She stuck her tongue out. Lacey followed behind her, cutting Sirius off.

"Hey, no cuts!" Sirius told her. 

"You snooze, you loose."

[abcdefg]

_October 13--Sirius was being even more annoying- if that's possible. He got us kicked out of class. The jackass. He is beautiful- but so what? Okay, he's more than beautiful, he's gorgeous!  And he hit on me. But I don't like him. My feelings towards him are actually quite the opposite._ __But then there was this moment, when I found out that my long lost twin- whom I haven't seen in like five years, showed up in school. He comforted me. It was sweet, yet very un-Sirius like. But I swear I don't like him._ _

___Then there was a moment when I thought I was going to go off and hit Lacey.  Sirius held me back. He didn’t want me to get in trouble. Again sweet, yet un-Sirius like. Maybe I just don't know that side of Sirius. But do I want to? Maybe it's true, that he's not like his family. Okay, I KNOW he's not like them. But maybe for me it's just easier to think that he is and have that as a reason to not admit that I DO like him. Oh shit, I DO like him._ _But I don't have to worry about that, because he would NEVER like me.  I'm too, well, me. I'm not the prettiest. Lacey's prettier, everyone says so. Lacey's smarter, the school says so. She's more artistic. She's better with boys. Shall we compare her million boyfriends to my zero? She's just ugh. The only thing I'm better at is Quidditch, and that's because of the accident, and it's not because I have skills, it's the fact that Lacey's been afraid to get back on a broom since the accident._ __Okay, now that I've lowered my self confidence even more, I think I'll sleep._  
_


	2. chapter two.

Okay. So I was going to post this yesterday, but I never realized how little time this is on Christmas day.

So, Merry [late] Christmas!

{only FIVE days left of 2007!}

[abcdefg]

**One Night, And One More Time**  
sweet x tragedies

_Chapter two_

"Wakie, wakie!" Amelia felt someone poke her side; she recognized that voice, too.

"Goway, Sirius." She mumbled. "Sirius!? How did you get in our dorms?!" She asked bolting upright.

"Hate to tell you, love, but you aren't in your dorm, you're in the common room." He smiled.

"Since when?" Amelia asked dumbfounded.

"Since about ten o' clock last night." Lacey explained pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

"And you didn't wake me?"

"No, you just looked too sweet and innocent; we couldn't bare to wake you up." Remus smiled down at her from over Sirius' shoulder.

"Oh, sod off."

"Couldn't last forever." Sirius muttered.

"Shut up, I heard that."

"Come on, get up."

"It's Saturday." Amelia whined.

“Yeah?" Lacey asked, "So?"

"It's early!"

"We're meeting James and Lily down by the lake." Remus told her.  Amelia looked around, pondering whether she wanted to go or not.

"Alright, just let me get dressed." She told them running upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later the quartet was walking towards the lake. Under a tree sat a handsome boy with dark hair accompanied by a pretty redhead.”�Oi, Potter!" Sirius called, waving frantically. The boy looked round and waved back, laughing.

"God, Sirius, are you having a fit or something?" Amelia asked, wide-eyed. Sirius looked at her and stopped waving."I ask again, why are you mean to me?" He pouted. Amelia rolled her eyes and sat down on the grass. "That's wasn't mean. Definitely not mean."

"I agree. She could have been a lot worse." Lacey said. Remus nodded.

Lacey looked around.

"Oh, this is James Potter and Lily Evans." Remus introduced the other two sitting beside them. The two waved.

"Pleasure." She said. "Lacey Mills."

"Hey, look at that cloud!" Amelia said, starring at the sky. “It looks like a hippogriff." Lacey looked at her...clearly stating that she thought she was crazy. How could twins look so much alike, and then not have as much in common as believed?

"No it doesn't you dummy! It's a phoenix!" Sirius pushed her shoulder. The others in the group joined in Lacey's quizzical looks.

"It's a cumulonimbus cloud, it's going to rain," Lacey stated.

"Yay! I like rain! Can we dance in it?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia...you're really hyper today." Lily said slowly, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, what are you on?" James asked.

"Can I have some," Lacey added.

"Sure! We'll pass it around! It'll be like a little friendship circle!" Amelia smiled. 

The group...well, all but Sirius looked at her. Lacey spoke up. "I don't know about you guys...but I was serious."

"What?!" Amelia looked shocked. "You!" She pointed at Lacey. "Stand up! Say your alphabet! Walk a straight line! Touch the tip of you- oh damn, that's to see if someone's drunk." Amelia looked down; trying to remember how to determine someone was on drugs.

Everyone laughed. Sometimes Amelia...was...crazy, or something along those lines. "It's not nice to laugh." Amelia mumbled.

"You would laugh too," Lily told her.

"Probably." Amelia said, and Sirius nodded behind her so only the others could see. "But I'd know it was wrong!" Sirius shook his head, and then made a funny face.

"What's your problem?" James asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing, Black?" Amelia turned around just as he stuck his tongue out. "You-you...three-eyed toad!"

She scoffed. "Yeah, that was real mature."

"I miss Fiona." Sirius said in a dreamy voice. He was recalling one of his many girlfriends. "And Melissa"

"And Joann?" James asked.

Sirius nodded. "There was no Joann!"

"...yes there was," Remus added.

"Really? I don't remember her!" Amelia said.

"You weren't there, it was over summer...and he was, well..." James said.

"Well what?" Lily asked.

"Sirius...with a bit of help?" Remus said.

"Oh, I get it! He was drunk." Lacey piped in. "Was she pretty at least?"

Sirius furrowed his brow. "I uh...think so."

Remus and James looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I take it she wasn't. You're a manwhore." Lily shook her head.

“Gasp! What if you got her pregnant?" Amelia grabbed his shoulders. "What if you've spread your genes even farther?!"

"I didn't get her pregnant. She said she was on some type of pill or something...I think."

"Honey, when you think, it's dangerous." Amelia patted his shoulder.Lily nodded in agreement.

"So, when's out next Hogsmeade visit? Remus asked.

"Not soon enough," James said.

"Who's going with whom?" Sirius asked; glad to be off the subject of Joann.

"Good question." James replied back.

"Well, seeing as I was assigned to show Lacey around, I'll go with her." Remus offered.

"And then...Sirius can go with Amelia, and I'll go with Lily." He looked at her.

Amelia looked ad Sirius in disgust. "Do I have to?"

"I don't see why you shouldn't go with Sirius," Lacey said.

"Am I the only one who sees why I shouldn't?" Amelia asked. The majority of them nodded their heads yes. "I'm sure Sirius doesn't want to go with me anyway." Amelia tried to talk her way out of her predicament.

"I would love to." Sirius said with a grinned and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Of course you would.”�  Amelia rolled her eyes and pushed his arm away.

Amelia got and walked to the tree that they had been sitting (or standing) by."What did I do?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Can't I go stand by a tree if I want to?" She said back.

"Will you two stop arguing?" Remus asked forcefully. Amelia looked at the sky, not bothering to answer.

"Yeah, c'mon, you two, why do you have to fight all the time?" Lacey asked.

Amelia looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "I...uhh..."

"Don't know..." Sirius finished.

"Well, you can set your differences aside for a few hours." Lily told them, and they reluctantly agreed. 

When the group entered the Great Hall for lunch, there was already a large crowd. They had to squeeze into a small section of the Gryffindor Table, near the door.

"It would suck if I was claustrophobic right about now, wouldn't it?" Lacey said.

Every one agreed, but Sirius looked as if he were going to be sick. "...are you okay?" Lacey asked him.

He shrugged. "Oh my god, you ARE claustrophobic!" Amelia exclaimed. He nodded feebly. "Poor thing!" Then gave him a sideways hug. "I'm sorry!" And the thing that surprised her was that she actually meant it. A chorus of 'awws' followed.

"Okay, okay! Show's over." Amelia said, letting Sirius go. "Wow, you have a lot of problems, Siri." He gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Ah, I feel bad for poor Peter. You guys need to start being at least somewhat careful when it comes to pranks," Lily said reaching for the pepper.

"Why?" Amelia asked, "He's a prat!"

"Still."

"Who?" Lacey asked.

"This Peter Pettigrew kid, he’s in our year." Amelia explained to her.

"Oh," Lacy nodded. When the entire group had finished, they headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Lacey walked over the couch and crashed on it. Remus walked over and sat beside her. Lily said something about needing to do some homework, James said something about "helping" her. Amelia sat in soft armchair, Sirius came over and sat on top of her.

"You're heavy! You fat cow!" She shrieked from underneath him.

“But it’s comfy here!" He wriggled a bit, causing Amelia to sry out in pain.

"You're crushing my uterus!"

"No, I'm not!" Sirius stretched out in the chair, Amelia still under him. Remus and Lacey laughed, but not because of the scene that was going on in front of them. "Oi! What's going on over there?" Sirius ceased his wriggling and sat still, with Amelia still trying to get him up.

Lacey bit her lip and shrugged innocently. Remus turned red.

"Uhh Sirius. Where's my sister?" Lacey asked, suddenly aware that she _couldn't_ see Amelia. 

"Help!" Suddenly Lacey saw Amelia's hand shoot up from the chair.

"Hey! Get off her! You're going to like...damage something...or something."

Sirius gave Amelia one look. "You really want me to get off of you?" Amelia nodded frantically. "Okay, your wish is my command." He smiled and quickly kissed her on the cheek before jumping out of the chair.

Amelia gapped and looked at him. "You-you kissed me!" She pointed at him.

He nodded slowly. "I kissed you."

"W-why?"

He shrugged. "Did you like it?" He asked, smiling. Amelia looked away.

"Ha! She did!" Remus laughed, Lacey buried her face in his shoulder as she tried to hold back fits of giggles, _tried_ being the key word.

"You can stop laughing now, Lacey," Amelia said.

"You know you liked it!" She looked up from Remus' shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you looked pretty comfortable in Remus' shoulder."

"I'm not going to deny it." Lacey told her.

"So... you did like it?" Sirius asked.

"Wait, what?"

"You like me." Sirius sang.

Amelia rolled her eyes...for like the twenty-billionth time that day. "Why do you care?" Amelia glared at him. "Huh? Answer that."

Sirius shut his mouth and sat down on the floor.

"Haha, Sirius got out smarted!" Remus cackled.

"Is that hard to do?" Lacey whispered into Remus' ear.

"He's smart, don't get me wrong, he's just, I dunno...lacking some common sense." Remus explained.

"Ahh"

"I _am_ in the room you know?" Sirius glared at the two.

"Huh, did you hear something?" Amelia looked around the room.

"Not a thing." Lacey said back to her.

"If you all are going to be like that..." Sirius got up and exited the portrait hole. They looked at the hole as it closed behind him.

"What's his problem?" Amelia asked.

"He likes you," Remus and Lacey said at the same time.

"No he doesn't! That's absurd. He hates me!" Amelia scoffed. Remus shook his head no. "Don't shake your head at me. We hate each other- that's how it's always been, and how it always will be."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, babydoll," Lacey said as she got up and went up the stairs to the dorm.

"Should I go after him?" Amelia asked Remus.

"It's up to you if you do or don’t'," He told her.

"Ugh, I'm confused, _why_ does he have to be so bloody confusing?" She said dramatically. Remus shrugged and stretched out on the couch. "I'll be back." She said, getting up and going to the portrait hole. She walked out and looked both ways. "Where would he have gone?" She said to herself.

"Library? No, no, it's Sirius we're talking about. Kitchens-no. Hagrids? No. Ah! Quidditch field." Amelia smiled. "Who's a genius?" She asked herself, then headed off to the Quidditch, careful not to be caught by Filch. 

She stepped outside as the rain hit her hard, when had it started to rain? Amelia looked over in the distance and saw a figure flying in the air.

"Damn, it's cold. Sirius, I'd better not get sick." She cursed him all the way to the field.

He looked down and saw her, but kept flying anyway.

"Sirius!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. "Sirius, come down!" He rolled eyes, unknown to her, and then hovered above the ground. "I mean on the ground, so you can't fly away when I start to talk. Hurry, I'm freezing."

Sirius landed completely and stood in front of her. "Are you going to talk to me?" She looked down.

"You said you wanted to talk, I'm listening."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does. I was a jerk. I'd understand if you never wanted to talk-or see for that matter- me again."

"It's fine...."

"Stop saying things like that!" She looked up at him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me I was a jerk, you idiot! Tell me I was wrong!"

"You didn't know."

"I don't know what?"

"You came out here for a reason. I'm just trying to not sound like a prick. I have no idea why you're apologizing."

"Maybe I'm taking this the wrong way, but are you saying you don't want me out here? Because if that's the case, then I'll leave." Amelia turned to leave. 

He reached out a grabbed her arm." I never said I didn't want you out here," He said quietly.

"Then what the hell do you want, Sirius, you're going to have to tell me cause I'm no mind reader?"

"I want you, damnit," He said turning away.

Amelia's face held an element of shock, _they were right!_ "Umm..." She wasn't sure what to say.

He looked back at her. "It doesn't matter. I'll get over it...eventually."

"I won't." She mumbled.

"What does this mean?"

"I-it means..." She flung herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "I never in a million years would have guessed this would have happened." She laughed.

"I never really hated you, you know that right?"

"I-I guess I knew, but sometimes it was hard to tell. I never really hated you either." 

They stood in silence for a few minutes, maybe more than a few, just listening to the ran hit the tents over the stands. Sirius looked down at Amelia, she was soaked. "You should be inside. You look like a wet rat."

"Thanks, way to make me feel good about myself." She scoffed.

"Fine. You look like a _pretty_ wet rat."

"Better." She smiled and grabbed his hand, walking to the castle.

"Wait my broom!"

"Fine, fine, hurry." She ordered.

He ran back and grabbed his broom and then back to Amelia.

"What will the others say?" Amelia wondered.

"...I have no idea." 

Amelia stayed silent until they got inside. "You know what just occurred to me?" 

"Hmm?"

"I don't really care."

"Good. That makes a pair of us."


	3. chapter three.

Here's chapter three.  
And I said that it would be out this morning, and I had nothing to do in my second block class (it's introduction to business, explain much?) so what a better time to post!

Reviews are nice .  
:D

[abcdefg]

**One Night & One More Time**  
sweetxtragedies

_Chapter Three_

Lacey walked down the dorm stairs in the middle of the night. Something just wouldn't let her sleep. She reached the bottom of the steps and gasped. Lacey had expected to be alone...but there sitting on the couch in front of the fire was none other than Remus. She walked over and crossed her arms across her chest.

Remus jumped at the sudden intrusion, dropping the book he had been reading. "Sorry, you startled me." He told her.

"I'm sorry," She sat on the floor her back resting on the couch and looked at the fire.

"So, couldn't sleep?" He asked awkwardly.

"Nahh...the wind's howling...it's pretty scary," She told him awkwardly too as she rubbed her arms.

"Oh," he said searching for something to say. "You know, nothing can hurt you inside the castle, right?"

"Yeah, but still...wow, I sound stupid," She said laughing at herself.

"I don't think so." Remus told her honestly.

Lacey looked at him and smiled. "You know what I just realized?"

"That I'm devilishly handsome?" He smirked.

"I've seen handsomer," Lacey looked at him seriously...even though she wasn't fully serious. "But really."

"Sorry, I sounded a bit like Sirius or James there. No, really, what?"

"I know...nothing about you."

"You want to?"

"Well...yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, hmm, where to start?"

"The beginning?" Lacey said.

"Well, I was born on September 13 in London. My father is Alexander and my mother's Jolene." He said.

She smiled at him. "I lived in London for a bit."

"Really, when?"

"Uhh...when I was like, seven until I was about...eight. Big time span."

"Yeah, so anything else you want to know? I'm actually quite boring."

"You may think you're boring, but something in your eyes...they just tell me that you're not. What's your favorite thing to do? Are you single? How long have you know Sirius or James or even Amelia? What's your favorite color? Anything..."

"Well, I guess I like to read. Yes, I'm single- never really had a real girlfriend. I've known Sirius and the rest for about seven years-since we started here. My favorite color is green. And if you really want to know- my favorite food is pizza."

"...I wasn't expecting you to answer all of that." Lacey looked away and then back at him. "I can't believe you never really had a real girlfriend, you're really sweet."

Remus blushed. "Nah, not really."

"This may totally be out of line...and you if you want you don't have to answer, cause this may just be the uhh, the night talking...if you've never had a real girlfriend, how far have you gone with a girl?"

"Well, um, I'm no Sirius." He looked at his hands. "Truth be told, I've never really had a real kiss before."

"Aww. Uhh...hypothetically speaking, what would say if I kissed you?"

"Um..." He stammered, flushing even more now, although a small smile played on his face.

"Good or bad 'um...'?"

"Not sure yet."

Lacey got up off of the floor and sat down next to him on the couch...really next to him, thigh touching next to him.

"Are you sure now?"

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"This," She said as she brushed her lips against his and kissed him softly.

Remus wanted to pull away, but found himself unable to. Lacey moved her hand to his neck. She never noticed it before, but Remus smelt really good.

Remus hastily pulled away. "Sorry, he muttered.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry." Lacey said and moved to the other side of the couch to make Remus a little more comfortable.

"So, um, it's getting late." He stated.

"Yeah, I guess. You going?" Lacey said.

"Yeah, I should." He got up and walked to the foot of the stairs. "Goodnight, Lacey." he said before ascending the stairs.

"Night," Lacey said and then looked back at the fire and sighed. "What did I just do?" she asked herself with her face in her hands.

She looked back up and over to the stairs once more.

"What do you mean "what did I just do"?" Amelia's voice traveled down the stairs, as did she. Lacey looked at her twin and frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. "I met Remus on the way down, he wouldn't look at me. Did something happen?"

"I kissed him..." Lacey look back at the fire.

"You...WHAT?!" Amelia shouted.

Lacey looked at her. "Shh...people are sleeping. I kissed him..."

"Sorry." She whispered. "Why?"

Lacey shrugged. "He said he never had a real kiss before."

"You just met him!" Amelia said savagely.

"Your point?"

"My point is, Remus isn't the type of person who goes and kisses the first girl he sees."

"Well, I guess I figured that out, now didn't I?"

"Apparently. God, Lacey," Amelia got off the couch, "Why do you have to be so..." She let her voice trail off.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, okay? I understand, I can be such a whore at times, right?"

"And you're okay with that?" She looked at her twin.

Lacey looked at her. "Well...sometimes not. But usually...there's never been a reason for it not to be okay."

"Ugh, just leave him alone, okay? He doesn't deserve to be toyed with." She said seriousness in her voice.

"It's not like I want to hurt him. I'm not a bitch," Lacey said looking and the ground.

"Sure." She muttered.

“I heard that."

"You needed to hear it." She hissed.

Lacey got off the couch and stood in front of her sister. "Okay, here we go. Just get it out now, tell me everything you want to say, and to my face."

"Well, one: you're a bitch. Two: you're a whore. But of course you already knew these things. Three: you think you know everything. And four: you hog Mom all the time." Amelia accused.

Lacey stepped back with a stunned look on her face. "I hog mom?" She said very quietly.

"Yeah, you do."

"...I never even knew that you wanted to see her."

"Shit, Lacey, she's my mum. It'd be wrong if I didn't want to see her." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You never called..."

"I never had the number. You two just up and left one day. The next thing I knew, Dad was signing divorce papers."

"So back to the original point. How does that make me a mom hog?"

"You had our number. YOU could have called. But no, you wanted to keep her for yourself."

"I'm sorry! We've been in and out of houses and jobs since I was fucking five. I've lived all over the country is the shittiest places possible! I apologize that I wasn't thinking of you at the time." Lacey said, not caring if people were sleeping or not.

Amelia sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I-I just. I hate that she's never around. I hate the fact that I had to learn about make up on my own. I hate it that I had to go to Dad when I first started my, well, you know. And I hate the fact that she wasn't around to go shopping for dress robes for the dance last year."

Lacey looked around. "I guess...wow, I have no idea what to say...but I guess I can somewhat relate. And I don't mean to laugh...but I totally just pictured you having to tell Dad about your punctuation."

"It was scary. I didn't know what was happening. Dad thought I was dying."

"That's his problem. He should have known what was happening."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, he went through puberty. He should have known girls go through it too, he could have looked up what would happen. Besides I'm sure at school he knew girls...pretty well."

"Mom was no nun, honey. I'm sure half of the male population knew her pretty well."

"I know that. Why do you think...that I'm well...like this?"

"I'm just glad I was raised by the better parent."

"Makes me jealous," Lacey told her with a smirk. She wasn't really jealous, she loved her mom, and wouldn't trade her for the world...she taught her things...that normally moms don't teach their daughters.

"No you're not."

"You're right," She told her honestly.

"Why do you have to do that? Why do you have to toy with people? That's why nobody likes you!"

“I didn't mean to toy with you! I can't help it! I'm sorry, babydoll, but I can't change the way I am or the things I do!"

"People can change. I just think you're not willing to try." Amelia spat.

"You know what? Maybe I'm not. Maybe I happen to like the way I am, or the things that I do, or the way that I do them. Maybe I was glad the day we left. Maybe I wasn't. Maybe I was happy that I could do what I wanted, when I wanted and with who. Maybe I was disappointed knowing that Mom easily forgot my birthday or little holidays that should matter when you're young. Maybe, just maybe, I wish I was--" Lacey made herself stop.

"You wish you were who?"

"It's not a who," Lacey muttered under her breath.

"Then what?" Amelia reached out and touched Lacey's shoulder.

"Nothing...just forget it."

“No, I won’t. So just tell me.”

Lacey stayed silent for a minute. "Maybe I wish I died that night...sometimes I wish I did just one more line, or took one more tablet." She whispered and looked at Amelia.

"I-I." Amelia stopped, stepped forward and pulled her sister into a hug. "Never wish that." She told her, tears threatening to fall. "Never."

Lacey didn't say anyway and wrapped her arms around Amelia and blinked fast begging the tears not to fall.

"Promise me you'll never wish that again." Amelia said when Lacey didn't say anything.

"I..I'll...I'll try." Lacey whispered.

"Do better than that." Amelia sniffed. "No matter how I treat you, or what I say, I care about you. You're my sister, no more than that, you're my twin. I love you, Lace."

"I love you too...even if I, don't act like it more than half the time."

Amelia laughed in spite of herself. "You can say that again."

Lacey smiled. "Uhh. No."

"Wow, if this is how all of your fights are going to end, I hope you two fight more often." Sirius' voice sounded. The girls turned to see Sirius standing at the bottom of the stairs, his arms across his chest and a lopsided smile on his face.

"How much did you hear?" Lacey asked him.

"Enough to figure some things out." He told her.

Lacey looked away and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sirius, we're serious." Amelia told him.

Lacey nodded her head and silently thank her sister in her head, lord knows she could have easily blown up at Sirius.

"I'm the only Sirius one here." He smiled.

"That was lame," Lacey said...lamely.

"Yeah, why do I like you?" Amelia said. "I mean I knew you were lame, I just didn't know how lame."

Sirius smiled that Sirius smile at Amelia and unleaned from the wall and walked down onto the floor.

"Uh-oh. Sirius, why are you walking like that? And towards me?"  Amelia asked.

"Because...I can," He said.

"Lacey...help? I don't know what my demented boyfriend is going to do."  
Lacey rolled her eyes. "Okay, you two lovebirds...we need to get back on-topic," She said and stepped in front of her sister and put her arms out.

"Humph." Sirius pouted. "What was the topic again?"

"What did you bloody hell hear?"

"Enough to know you made up." He told her.

"Sirius." Amelia growled.

"That's not fair," Lacey said moving to the side of Amelia.

"Tell me what you head, or I'll never talk to you again." Amelia crossed her arms across her chest.

Sirius gave her his puppy dog eyes. "I only just came in when you two hugged. I didn't hear anything." He promised.

"He better not be lying...or if you two ever make whoopie, it might not be very fun for you," Lacey told Amelia.

"Aww, that makes me sad. Don't do that to him." She said going up to Sirius and hugging him.

Lacey rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "I'm...just kidding."

"Sirius, you okay?" Amelia looked up at Sirius' terrified face.

"You do realize that's the second time she's threatened my genitals in the past two days."

Amelia looked at Lacey and they both laughed simultaneously.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Amelia asked as she felt something mess with her hair.

Sirius looked at her. "I'm not doing anything..."

"What were you thinking about doing, then?" Amelia smiled up at him.

Sirius stayed silent. "Would you let me braid your hair?"

"Umm," Amelia tried not to laugh. "Why?"

"...I liked braiding hair."

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Lacey asked.

Sirius looked shocked. "I'm not GAY!"

"That's it I'm leaving." Lacey shook her head and went upstairs.

"Lace! Don't leave me!" Amelia shouted up the steps. She tried to break away from Sirius, but he held onto her tighter.

"I don't think so," He whispered huskily into her ear.

"But, it's-it's late." She swallowed hard.

"Is that a problem, love?"

"I-um, I..." She stopped. Sirius loosened his grip a little.

"You are so confusing at times, you know?" Amelia smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?" He said.

"No," She told him, "Not at all."

"Good," He said looking down at her.

"You're going to kiss me now, aren't you?" She asked, her heart going about 90 miles an hour.

His leaned his forehead on hers. "Do you want me to?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" She asked.

“If you want me to kiss you. But if you don't...I still will," He told her quietly.

"I do." She said.

Sirius brushed his lips along hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Amelia encircled his neck with her arms.

Sirius mumbled something that Amelia couldn't understand, and kissed her neck.

"What?" Amelia asked, enjoying the feel of Sirius' lips on her skin.

"Mmm." Sirius murmured for a lack of words came into his head.

"Sirius." She called him, trying to get his attention.

Sirius unwillingly stopped and looked at her.

"I hate to tell you this, Sweetie, but it's late, and as much as I enjoy this, don't you think we should get some sleep?"

Sirius pouted at her. "Do we really need to sleep? I'm sure we could…think of something more fun to do than sleep. Who needs sleep? Sleeping’s boooring."

"Don't look at me like that." She pleaded with him.

"Like this?" He pouted again.

"Yes." She laughed. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Okay, go to sleep," Sirius told her quickly.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No! Not at all! I just don't want you to look like-"

"Like what?" She laughed at his panicked state.

"Your sister," He whispered.

"Hey! Just for that, I'm staying up!" She told him, breaking out of his grasp and running to sit on the couch.

Sirius pouted. "But now I want you to go to sleep..."

"A few minutes ago you were all to keen to continue snogging. What changed?"

"I don't want you to lose that sparkle in your eyes," Sirius said sitting down on the couch. "And if I keep you up, you might be tired tomorrow..."

"What if I want to continue snogging?" She smirked.

Sirius looked at her.

"What? You're a brill kisser." She blushed.

"Oh really?" Sirius smirked. "What if I leave you down here and go sleep, and you can think about me kissing you, and then tomorrow...well, that’s tomorrow."

"I'd never kiss you again. It's now or never, Babe. Take it or leave it."

"Then I'll take it, for a bit."

Amelia smiled as she moved over to sit closer to Sirius.

He brushed her hair away from her face and ran his hand through her rest of her hair.

Amelia leaned in and softly placed her lips on his.

Sirius deepened the kiss and brushed his tongue across her lower lip.

Amelia hesitated for a moment before she obliged his request.

Sirius stopped playing with her hair and ran his hand down her back, and stopped when he reached the bottom and started playing with the top of her pajama pants.

"Sirius, stop." She broke the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"Just, stop, please."

Sirius nodded. "...Okay, love."

"I'm sorry." Amelia looked at her feet.

"It's fine," He told her, lifting her chin up to look at him. "Don't worry about, I didn't mean to go too fast."

"I don't want to sleep." She told him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Sirius wrapped his arm across her shoulders. "Well then, what do you want to do?”

"I dunno. What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Almost two."

"Sirius, can I ask you something, and you not get mad at me?" Amelia asked. Something had been bothering her.

"...Sure."

"Do you kiss every girl like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I dunno. I'm not making any sense right now."

"Well...I guess, if I somewhat understand your question right...no, not all of them."

"So, I'm somewhat special?"

"Yes. How could you not be special?"

"I dunno, I just hear James and Remus talk about the others you've been with and it seems like you didn't think anything of them," She told him.

Sirius sighed. "Babe, that's different. They were summer flings. Summer flings usually don't mean anyway. That came off the wrong way."

"You know, you're my first boyfriend, don't you?"

Sirius looked at her. "No..."

"Sad isn't it? I'm 17 and never had a boyfriend."

"You aren't the only one who hasn't been in a real relationship. If you think of it this way, you didn't want to rush into anything with anyone else, right? There's some people who rush in too fast and get hurt," Sirius looked at the fire. "Now you see my serious side."

"I like your serious side."

“Maybe I should be more serious then."

Amelia sighed, "I like every part of you though."

Sirius looked at her. "You're getting tired," He said.

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded.

"You want me to walk you up?"

"Please?"

He stood up and gave held out his hand to help her up.

She took it and wrapped her arm around his middle while they walked toward the stairs.

"Oh! Do you know why Remus was so gloomy earlier?" Sirius asked her when they reached the landing.

"No, why?" She asked.

"I was asking you. He wouldn’t say anything, he walked into the room and threw his book on his bed and went into the bathroom."

"Oh, well, I do know then. Lacey, she...kissed him."

"Lacey kissed...him. Wow...and he was all...why?" He said mostly to himself.

"I guess cause they'd just met, and well, if you won't go spreading it around..." She grew quiet.

Sirius 'zippered' his lips and made Amelia swallow the key.

"Well, Lacey said that he told her that he'd never had a real kiss before."

"Oh.." Sirius bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Stop." She slapped him in the stomach hard.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I swear, I won't say anything. If I start laughing...he would never know at what."

"And don't say anything to James either, or Peter. Although I wouldn't tell him anything, the little git."

"I swear on my mothers life," He told her and then kissed her forehead.

"I know how you feel about your mother, but alright." She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Dream about me," He told her as he reached for his doorknob.

"I will." She smiled back at him. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," And then he disappeared into his room.

[abcdefg]  
 _  
Dear Diary._

God. Seriously…sometimes I’m such a screw up. Really. Why? It seems like all I do is complain to you, diary. But hey! At least you listen to me.

So I really do understand that I’m new here…and I understand that not everybody knows how I am or how I act. But that’s beside the point. Just follow me here.

So diary, tonight I kissed Remus Lupin. Out of pure amusement…I think. I’m not really sure. He seems like a really nice guy and all…but he was just there. I feel horrible about it. On second thought. I really don’t feel all that bad about **kissing** him. I feel horrible about the fact that he told me he never really kissed a girl before. And then…I just kissed him. And damn him if he didn’t enjoy it.

Eww. I need to not be conceited. But I’ve been told many times that I kiss (and then some) very well, thank you very much Mister Remus.

Ohh…I think I’ve overdone it. I’ve played this role so many times before…me being the whore named Lacey…and then there’s the guy, played by the closest one around. And Lacey always wins in the end. And the guy gets screwed over (usually most literally :D…uhh.) AND then. Lacey feels horrible about it.

Somehow…that doesn’t work out in my mind. But I guess that could be because I’m writing this at two in the morning. I’m still not used to these time zones changes and what. Not my fault I’ve lived the past two years of my life in Canada and went to New York like…all the time. But well. So not a lot of people know that, diary. But I’m sure I’ve told you that like…too many times to count. :D. I can’t help it. You’re soo trustworthy.

Eww. I really need to stop pretending that you’re a person. Maybe I should learn to trust Amelia. She isn’t as annoying as annoying as she used to be. Of course she’s still the stubborn one…and I’m still the bitch. Not going to change.

I think I hear someone. I should probably stop talking to you this much anyway…what am I? Twelve. I think not. Try fucking Seventeen. :D.

Yours until the freezer thaws. (Uhh. Don’t ask:D)  
Lacey Elise.


	4. chapter four.

Okay, here's chapter four...  
Reviews...would be nice, we kind of would like to know what you think of this story...whether it be good or bad. **  
** ****

* * *

  


**One Night & One More Time**  
sweetxtragedies

_Chapter Four_

Lacey walked out of the dorms and into the common, not really realizing that she was still in her pajama's consisting of her favorite sweatpants and a red spaghetti-strapped top. The events of last night were still fresh in her mind. She dreaded seeing Remus today. Lacey stood at the bottom of the stairs and stretched, drawing attention to herself.

"Morning sunshine." Amelia smiled from her place in an armchair.

"Hmphms," Lacey mumbled incoherently as she walked over lazily.

"I love you, too." Amelia crossed her arms and scowled at her twin. Lacey gave her sister the bird and sprawled out on the floor in front of the fire. 

"Lacey wants sleep.""

"Lacey's an idiot." Amelia smiled.

"Amelia sucks dicks," Lacey glared at her.

"Hey, I wasn't that mean, bitch."  Lacey shrugged her shoulders and looked at her innocently."You might want to get changed." Amelia told her. "Remus is walking down the stairs. And sure enough Remus emerged from the stairs with Sirius and James behind him. 

Lacey looked down at herself. "I happen to like these clothes, thank you."

"Fine. Have it your way." Amelia shrugged. "Hi, guys!" She turned her attention to the boys.

“Amelia!" Sirius said over-happily. Lacey groaned. "What's your problem?"

"It's the morning."

"So, she's finally realized what it's called when the sun comes up?" James asked. 

Lacey glared at him. "Yes. Finally."

  
"I'm going to go down to breakfast." Remus said quietly, walking to the portrait.

“You're going to breakfast alone?" Amelia asked him.

“I guess." He shrugged. 

Amelia shook her head no and stood up, then reached down and pulled Lacey up. "We're coming with you."

"What if I don't want to go?" Lacey pulled her arm away from Amelia's grasp.

"Too bad," Sirius said from behind her, pushing her towards the portrait.

"Sirius! Leave me alone!" She said slapping his hands away.

"Hey, don't hit my boyfriend!" Amelia yelled from behind Sirius.

"He started it"

"Well, I'm ending it." Remus said loudly. "She doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to.”

Lacey looked at him. "That's it. I'm going."

"Why?" James asked.

 Lacey thought for a minute. "So everyone can see my lazy pants."

"Haha, good reason." Amelia commented.

"It was a very good reason. I love my lazy pants."

"Then let's go! I’m starving!" Sirius moaned. Lacey rolled her eyes and started walking ahead...but then stopped and waited for the rest of the group. 

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of OZ. We hear he is a wonderful wiz if ever a wiz there was!" Amelia skipped to Lacey's side. "I love that movie. And I find the song very fitting, don't you?" She asked. Lacey looked at her with a weird expression. 

****

“Yeah, sure."

"You're no fun." Amelia pouted.

"No. I just can't believe I'm going to breakfast in my pajamas." She mumbled.

"Told you that you should have changed, didn't I?"Lacey shot her a glare.

"Are you two arguing again?" Sirius asked. 

Amelia and Lacey looked at him at the same time and nodded."It would be weird if we didn't." Amelia said as they reached the Great Hall. 

James elbowed Sirius and nodded his head down the table."Ouch! What was that for, you idiot?" Sirius held his side.

"That didn't hurt"

"Did too." Sirius nodded taking a seat.

"Pussy," Amelia said taking a seat next to him.

"I thought you were supposed to be nice to me." He told her.

"You know what happens when you assume things?" Lacey answered for her.

"It makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'." Amelia answered proudly. Lacey nodded and took a pancake.

"I don't get it." Sirius said.

"You wouldn't."

"You're no too bright when it comes to those things, Sirius." Remus spoke up.

"New topic!" Amelia stated louder than she wanted to.

"God, fine." Lacey said. "What about?"

"How did everyone sleep?" Lily said walking up behind them.

Lacey looked at Lily. "Horribly." She glanced at Remus...not realizing that she actually did.

"I slept alright." Amelia nodded. "How about the rest of you?"

The group sitting at the table shrugged their shoulder, too preoccupied to really care.

"That's good, I guess." Lily said taking a seat by James. "Except for you, Lacey."

She gave him an odd look. "Thanks for the sympathy?"

"You're welcome!" Lily smiled. "So, what are we doing today?"

Amelia bit her lip and looked at the guys stuffing their faces. "How about something that doesn't involve food."

"Wha?" Sirius asked, a bit of bacon falling out of his mouth.

"Ew," Lacey said as she pushed the food around on her plate, she looked up at Lily. "You've lived like this for...six years?"

"Pretty much." Lily nodded.

****

Lacey looked at Sirius again. "I think I might just stop eating..."

****

"What did I do?" Sirius asked, swallowing.

****

"You just like...spit bacon bits. As if bacon itself wasn't disgusting...”

****

"I agree. Eww, Sirius." Amelia nodded.

****

"You need to teach your boy a few things," Lacey told Amelia.

****

Amelia smiled. "Shake, boy." She held her hand out.

****

Sirius gave her his hand. "I'm not a dog."

James and Remus laughed at this.

Sirius shot them a look. "Just think you're funny, boys. You know you want this for yourselves"

"Want what, _Padfoot_?" James asked.

****

"Me, _Prongs_."

  
“Okay, what's going on here?" Lacey asked.

Lily shook her head. "They have these nicknames for each other...I wouldn't ask if I were you," She lied. Lily of course knew what they stood for...but she wasn't sure who else, or even if they thought Lacey should know.

"I want to know." Amelia whined. "Remus, you'll tell me, won't you, buddy?"

Remus looked at Sirius and then James. "Sorry Amelia," He shrugged. "I couldn't"

“Meanie.”

Remus took a piece of toast and buttered it, ignoring Amelia’s remark.

“Well excuse me,” Amelia said.

Remus put the knife down and looked at her. “Sorry?”

“Suuure.”

The group was silent...and an awkward silence it was. Lacey squirmed in her seat, opening and closing her mouth a couple times. "So, how about those Mets, eh?"

"Mets?" Remus asked before he could stop himself.

****

Lacey bit her lip. "I uh...heard it in a movie once...or something," She looked away.

****

"They're a baseball team." Lily explained.

****

Lacey nodded her head and simply took a bit of her sausage.

After breakfast the group retired to the Common Room to enjoy their last day of freedom before the week would start.

Lacey looked around the room and then at the group of people in front of her. She looked at Amelia and grinned.

****

"What?" Amelia whispered?

"Liquor or beer?" Lacey smirked.

"Umm...I don’t know. I've never had either?"

****

Lacey stared at her. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it.

“Well, I’m sorry.”

"There goes my game idea..."

****

“I guess liquor." Amelia sighed

Lacey smiled. "You're turn!"

"Remus. Night or day?" Amelia smiled.

Remus thought for a minute. "Day."

****

"Oh, I like night better. Okay, your turn." 

****

"Uhh...Lily. Potions or History of Magic?" Remus looked around. "I know, it was lame."

"History of Magic. Shut up, so what if I like it? Sirius, Chocolate or Vanilla?" 

****

"Yumm, I'm going neither. I like peach."

“It's still your turn, Sirius." Amelia said getting up and going to sit by her boyfriend.

"What should I ask?" He whispered to her like a four-year-old.

Amelia whispered something in his ear. Sirius had to hold in his laughter as he asked his question. "James, boys or girls?"

****

James gave him an odd look. "Girls! I'm not you, no offense Amelia; I don't flow both ways of the river." James smirked.

"WHAT?" Amelia looked at Sirius.

Sirius' eyes widened and then he glared at James.

 

"Amelia...we're kidding, we're almost pretty sure that Sirius is straight."

"Almost?"

****

Remus nodded. "Well...there was this one time...when..." 

****

"Hey!" Sirius interrupted.

****

Amelia looked at him. "What do they mean? Almost'?" 

"Well. It was a dare, Amelia." He explained

****

"Now, this I want to hear," Lacey leaned forward, interested.

“What do you mean _dare?"_ Amelia growled.

****

Sirius leaned away. 

 

"You do know that you can never pass up a dar, right Amelia," Lacey answered. 

 

"He could have told me." Amelia sneered.

****

Lacey raised her hands and leaned back. "I was just trying to help you out there, Sirius." She told him.

"I don't know what to say." Sirius admitted.

Amelia looked away from him and crossed her arms across her chest. She was silent for a little and then looked back at him. "Just tell me you didn't have butt sex...with a guy."

The other's burst into a fit of giggles. "No, of course I didn't." Sirius looked horrified.

Amelia bit her lip, trying to keep a serious look. "Did you give him...well, a hand job or something?"

"No, okay, I didn't do anything like that. It was a kiss, one kiss." Sirius was starting to get angry.

"And where was this kiss, Mister?" Amelia smiled. "Here?" She pointed to her lips. "Or here," This time she pointed to her cheek.

"Ummm, here." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

****

After a couple minutes (or so it seemed), Lacey shielded her eyes. "I don't want to see this!"

"Then leave." Amelia mumbled.

****

"Why don't you two leave? For the sake of the innocent children in this circle?" Lacey said...not really thinking.

“You innocent?" Amelia asked, pushing Sirius off of her.

****

"Pft. If only you knew, Am, if only you..."

****

"Sirius, stop." Amelia pushed Sirius off her again.

****

Sirius stopped unwillingly. "Thank you, Lacey."

"Welcome!" Lacey jumped up. 

“Were ya going?" Lily asked.

****

Lacey shrugged. "I'm bored. I need to do something."

****

"Like?" Sirius asked.

"I..." She thought a minute. "Well...I don't know." Lacey shrugged her shoulders. "Something that you probably couldn't do in this common room," She mumbled to herself.

"Football?" Amelia suggested, ”I've got a ball up in the dorms."

"Not exactly what I was thinking...but whatever," She sat back down.

"What then?" Remus asked.

****

Lacey shook her head. "Oh, nothing."

“We could play Scrabble." Lily suggested.

****

Lacey and James looked at her as if she was crazy. "No." Sirius said, "I'm horrible at spelling."

"No offense or anything...but please tell me you do more here than football and _scrabble_." Lacey said as she looked at her fingernails. ‘Man’ she thought. ‘I need a manicure.’

"Ugh, I don't know." Amelia whined.

"We could look for secret passages." Sirius smirked.

James looked up. "That...or quidditch, up to you ladies."

"No quidditch for me." Lacey said quickly.

“Oh Lacey, it's not that bad," Sirius told her getting up.

"Don't push me, Sirius." Lacey growled.

Sirius looked at her and smirked. "C'mon, what's life without a risk?"

“Sure, it's all fun and games until someone breaks an arm." Lacey muttered.

Remus studied her but didn't say anything.

"How about we watch you guys play?" Amelia suggested.

"But Amelia...it's uneven," James said. 

"Fine, I'll play." Amelia sighed.

Lacey stood up. "Have fun guys! I'll see you later," She said trying to leave.

"Stay right there, Missy!" Amelia grabbed her arm.

"Amelia..."

"What?"

"Uh...my lazy pants might get wet?"

"Uhh, I don't care, it was your idea to go outside, and you're going outside."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it though," She mumbled unwillingly walking towards the portrait with Amelia.

"Come on guys!" Amelia called behind her.

James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus got up and followed behind them.

When they got to the Quidditch field, James, Sirius, Remus and Amelia got on their brooms and took off, hovering just above the ground. 

Lily looked around. "James, you arse! It wasn't uneven!" Lily rolled her eyes and walked into the stands with Lacey.

James shrugged. "Okay, teams."

"It wouldn't be fair if you had Sirius," Remus said. 

Amelia looked at him. "He's right! That wouldn't be very fair."

 

"I get Sirius." Amelia called.

Remus walked over towards James. "You know what would make it even fairer? And I'm sure would score you brownie points?"

"What?" James asked.

"Put Lily in my place."

James blushed.

Remus smirked. "Good idea. Now...just make it happen"

James motioned for Lily to come over.

Lily looked at Lacey with a confused look. 

"What are you looking at me for? Go 'head. You're being summoned."

 

Lily slowly walked towards James. "What?"

"Be on my team?" James asked her quietly.

“Okay." Remus handed her his broom, and then walked towards the stand. _What would they do without me?_ He thought to himself.

They all lifted off from the ground and began the game.

"Hey, Lacey, could you get the balls from the locker room for us? We forgot them." Sirius asked.

"Uh...I guess. Where are they?" She asked standing up.

"Over there." Sirius pointed.

“Oh...” She walked over slowly and opened the lid and threw him the quaffle. "...there."

"Thanks." Sirius said, catching it. She nodded and walked back.

"Okay, let's start." Amelia said.

Sirius passed to her and flew down the field. Amelia flew down the length of the field, where James was guarding the posts. She pretended to throw it towards the hoop, but passed it to Sirius. Sirius threw the quaffle towards the posts.

James blocked it and threw it to Lily; she caught it and sped down the field.

Amelia sped after her in attempted to get the quaffle back.

"I don't think so," Lily told her and then threw it to James as he flew under her.

"Sirius, get him!" Amelia yelled.

 He sped past her and flew next to James and looked at him. Sirius growled at James.

James leaned closer to his broom and sped off, Sirius still on his tail. He looked over at Lily who was flying next to Amelia.

"Hurry, Sirius!"

"I'm hurrying!"

"Hurry quicker, then!"

James smirked. And glanced over as Lily dropped lower and Amelia hadn't noticed. James followed her and dropped lower too, then threw it.

"Look what you did!" Sirius yelled.

"Maybe if you two would stop arguing!" Lily shouted back to them as she threw the quaffle through the lower hoop.

"Oh shut up!" The both yelled back.

 Amelia flew down and retrieved the quaffle before it reached the ground. She flew back up and scowled at Sirius.

"Meanie buttmuncher," She told him before she flew away.

Sirius sighed before he flew after her.

**[abcdefg]**

While the game was going on above them, Remus and Lacey sat below, trying to avoid eye contact with each other.

Lacey uncrossed her legs, and then crossed them the other way. She sighed and semi-rolled her and eyes as she turned to Remus. "Look...I'm sorry, or something."

"Or something. You've never apologized have you?" Remus asked.

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "It's not my type of thing."

Remus laughed. "Well, I forgive you. I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

Lacey smiled. "I knew it." She her head back against the stand. "You had me worried, you know?"

"Really?" He asked her.

"Of course!" She sat turned her head and looked at him. "No ones ever...seemed, I don't know, angry or something. I thought...well, I don't know what I thought."

"I wasn't angry. More like flustered."

"You seemed like it this morning. I really like...began to think that you hated me or something. But it was a pretty stupid thing for me to do."

"I agree with you there, and I was jus...tired this morning, I didn't get much sleep last night. I wasn't in the mood for you and Amelia to get into another fight." He explained.

"Oh. Well...that tends to happen a lot. We just don't agree on a lot of things..." Lacey smiled. "Or I just tell her we don't."

"That doesn't seem fair.”

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"That you tell her you two don't agree on things. You never know, she just might take your side on some things if you give her a chance. Then you might not feel so alone." He told her.

"Oh. That's not what I meant, exactly. Sometimes when she says stuff I just disagree with her for the sake of disagreeing with her. If you know what I mean...”

I guess I do, but still, I think you should try to see things from her perspective. It might just open up a whole new world."

She shrugged and looked at the game. "...I guess"

"Who's winning?" He asked

"Well...I’m thinking James and Lily? It looks like Sirius and Amelia are arguing," Lacey laughed.

"Figures, they've done that ever since they met.”

Lacey simply just looked at him.

“What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing. Can't I look at you?"

"I guess you could, it makes me a bit nervous, that's all." He admitted.

"Why's that?"

"I don’t know." He told her, "I just don't see why you'd want to look at me is all."

Lacey smiled and rolled her eyes, but looked back at the game anyway. "There's something about you mister ... uh, Lupin? And it's rather intriguing"

"Whatever you say." Remus said turning back to the game, just as the group descended to the ground, Amelia and Sirius arguing.

"We should go meet them."

"I suppose." Remus said getting up, offering his hand to Lacey.

She took it. "Why thank you kind sir."

"You're welcome milady." He smiled at her as he led her over to the rest of the group.

"Oh please. Will you two stop arguing? You're worse than James and me fourth year!" Lily laughed.

"I can't help it if Amelia caused us to lose." Sirius grumbled.

"Me! It was all you're fault!" Amelia said to him.

"No it wasn't! I was the one doing all the work. 'Sirius get him!' 'Sirius hurry!' “He mimicked her "All you did was sit on your broom and direct me!" 

"Well if you wouldn't yell at me every time I didn't do something exactly right, Mister-quidditch-team-player-person-guy!"

"Quidditch-team-player-person-guy?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

“Yes! Quidditch-team-player-person-guy!"

"Are you really mad?" He asked her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Well...maybe, just a little," She said leaning into him.

"You two are disgusting." Lacey said.

"No, we're not," Amelia said, not bothering to look at her.

"Yeah you are." Remus agreed.

"You shut up," Sirius said and he twirled Amelia's hair.

"That reminds me, James, when are you and Lily getting together?" Amelia smiled.

"When you and Sirius can stop arguing," Lily said for him. "Or sometime later."

"Well, we've stopped arguing." Amelia said, kissing Sirius. "See?" 

"For now."

"Sirius, I don't think they believe we can stop arguing."

"They have no faith in us, my dear, they should be pitied."

"They should, now kiss me like you mean it!" She said dramatically, laughing.

He leaned down and kissed her. 

"Ew!" Lacey shouted from behind them and hid behind Remus. "I don't need to see this!"

"And I do?" Remus said, and the two continued to kiss.

"Alright, you two, I think that's enough." Lily told them.

Amelia unwillingly pulled back. "The pity-needers are no fun," She whispered to him.

"I know." He whispered back, kissing her forehead.

"Stop," Amelia said laughing. "The kiddies look angry, already."

"But..." He poked his lip out. "I thought we didn't care about them."

Amelia stood on her toes so she could whisper into his ear. "We do when one looks awfully comfortable hiding behind your friend."

Sirius looked back, and laughed. "Aw aren't they so cute?" He whispered.

She nodded and lost her balance. "Why can't you shrink?"

He held her steady. "Why can't you keep your balance?"

"The earth moves, duh." She told him."Oh shhh. We may be talking about you two for all you know." Amelia stuck her tongue out at her sister.

 

"And it's not like we're standing here, or anything," Lacsey said still behind Remus,

 

 

"So talk about us to our faces," Lacey said as she pushed Remus' shoulder down so she could look over him. "And curse you for getting the taller of the height genes."

"Fine, we were talking about how you looked so comfortable hiding behind Remus. There, happy?" She asked then saw that Remus blushed.

Lacey shrugged. "I'm hungry, or something."

"I'm starving!" Sirius agreed.

 

"Let's go to lunch then, it's about time," James said leading the group towards the Great Hall.


	5. chapter five.

Okay. So quick question. Do you think these chapters are too long? Should they be shorter? Honestly, what do you think? 'Cause we're not really getting all that much feedback...so it'd be nice to know.   
emilyanne. [and jenni, of course] **One Night & One More Time**  
sugar-coatedxtragedies

* * *

_ Chapter Five _

"Sirius, what should I be for Halloween tonight?" Amelia asked sitting on the couch beside him.

His eyes widen. "You should be those twins from 'The Shining.'"

"Hmm, I'll see if Lacey wants to." Amelia thought about it. "What do you think about going as the twins from "The Shining"?" Amelia asked Lacey as she and Remus joined them.

"I say...that would be pretty righteous," Lacey said. "What did they look like again?"

"Little blue dresses with pink bows, pretty pale, kind of poofy hair. If you don't want to, we could go as vampires, your pick."

"Lacey likes blue dresses and pink bows." 

****

"Alright, The Shining Twins it is!" Amelia smiled. "Now all we need are the dresses.”

"Hi, I'm Lacey and I happen to be a witch who's excellent at transfiguration, nice to meet you. Why do you look familiar?" Lacey sat down on the floor in front of the fire.

"Uhm, Sirius, what is she doing?" She whispered. "She's scaring me."

"Is that the point?" He whispered back to her.

"I'm not sure...Help me! How am I related to her?"

****

"You share the same parents, if I'm correct," Remus said sitting down in an armchair.

****

"But she SCARES ME!"

****

Lacey  rolled her eyes. "Can you say sarcastic?"

****

"Can you say psycho?"

"Can you say...re-tard-ed?"

"Can you say-" Amelia started.

"Cut it out, you two." Sirius interjected.

“Hey Black?”

“What?” He asked.

“You’re not fun,” Lacey told him.

"And you're immature." He shot back.

****

"And proud of it!" She stuck her tongue out.

****

Sirius rolled his eyes.

****

Lacey gasped. "You did not just roll your eyes at me!"

"I believe I just did." He told her.

****

"Well, take it back!"

“No,” He argued.

“I said, take it back.”

“I said NO.”

Lacey smirked. "Who's the immature one now?"

"You are! You are, you are, you are!"

****

"Am not, am not, and am not, you-you-you really insert-bad-name-here!"

"Haha!" Amelia laughed, rolling around on the couch.

****

Lacey glared at her. "Are you on my side, or what?"

"I'm just a bystander. A very very innocent bystander." Amelia held her hands up. "Maybe Remus will be on your side, he's practically in love with you."

****

"Well, are you on my side, Remus?" She turned to look at him.

"I guess." He said, turning redder than a beet.

****

Lacey got up and pushed the 'dirt' off of her skirt as she walked over to him. She on the arm of the chair and looked at Sirius. "I always win."

"Is this what is feels like when you're scared of her?" Sirius asked.

Amelia looked at him and shook her head feverishly.

"It's worse?" He asked.

****

"Very. And then...when she's mad..."

"I don't want to know." He shook his head. "Just protect me."

"Come here! I need you to protect me; I was scared of her first!"

"Cause you've known her longer!"

"That's not the point, you oaf. You're the man, I'm the woman, protect me dammit!"

"Eh..." He hugged her, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

****

"I don't understand those two," Lacey leaned over and whispered to Remus.

"Me either." He whispered back.

****

"I don't know if-AHH," Lacey started to say, but then lost her balance and fell off the arm and onto Remus' lap.

****

"Haha! Good job!" Amelia pointed.

****

"Oh sushi you," Lacey told her.

"Sushi? I love sushi!"

****

"True story...you're weird."

"What's sushi?" Sirius asked.

****

"Only the most disgusting thing in the world!" Lacey exclaimed.

"It's raw fish and Chinese vegetables wrapped in seaweed and this sticky rice stuff." Amelia explained.

****

“Like I said the most disgusting thing ever."

"You eat that, and I kiss you?" Sirius asked.

****

"Well...yeah!" Amelia said.

"Ew."

****

"It's really not that horrible," Remus piped up.

"Thank you!" Amelia said, holding up her hand for a high five.

****

"Uhm."

“Fine.”

"Don't be mad. Your sister's still on top of me," Remus shrugged.

"Haha."

****

"Oh." Lacey said. "I guess you want me to get off of you..."  Remus shrugged, not really caring. "Good. I might have fallen if I went to get up."

"That does sound like you." Amelia nodded.

****

"That's why I said it?"

“I know.”

“Uhm. I give up.

"You can't win against me!" Amelia smiled.

****

"Oh, but I can. And I have, missy." Lacey grinned. "I believe I went through the birth canal...oh, what was it? First?"

"You know what they say! First is worst, second is best, third is the one in a wedding dress!"

****

"I thought third was the only with the very hairy chest?"

****

"Oh, well, I guess we should be glad Mum didn't have triplets."

****

"She would've cared about us even less," Lacey mumbled to herself, forgetting again that she was still on Remus.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

****

She looked at him. "What was what?"

****

"What did you say?" He asked.

****

"Oh, uh, nothing. It doesn't matter."

"You sure?"

****

She nodded slowly. "It's a long story anyway, Remus."

****

"Sooo, now what?" Sirius asked.

****

** “ ** Guys! Guess what!" James said running down the boys’ dormitory stairs. "It's Halloween!" He said running over.

****

"We know." Amelia said.

****

"So why are sitting _here_?" He said jumping up and down.

****

"What should we be doing?”

****

"Something fun! Not boring like _sitting_ here."

****

"We're deciding what to go as." Lacey explained.

****

"Well, hurry up."

****

"What are you going as, Sirius?" Amelia asked.

****

"Oh. John Lennon." Sirius smiled.

****

"Where did you learn about him from?" Lacey asked, she knew enough to know that Sirius' family hated everything muggle oriented.

****

"Why, Miss Lily Evans, of course!"

****

"Of course!"

****

"What are you going as James? Remus?" She asked again.

****

"A zombie." James answered. "You Remus?"

****

Remus shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

****

"What about Lily? Anyone know what she's going as?" Lacey asked.

****

"Uhm." Amelia and James said at the same time.

****

"Well, I don't know," Sirius said.

****

"HEY LILY! OH MY GOD! COME HERE!" Amelia yelled up the dormitory stairs.

****

** ** Lily ran to the top of the stairs to look down, holding a sneaker in her hand. "Whaa?"

****

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" Amelia smiled at her.

****

"You made me run down here with only one shoe on...for that?" She looked at Amelia and through the shoe in her hand at her.

****

"Yes, yes I did. Now answer."

****

"A French prostitute?"

****

"Really?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah, really?" James asked, wide-eyed,

****

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course...not."

"You could go as Audrey Hepburn (sp?) We could darken you hair a bit and put you in a nice simple black dress."  Amelia offered.

****

Lily shook her head. "I'm probably going as the witch from The Holy Grail. That is a great movie by the way."

****

"I know." Amelia said, "It's one of mine and Dad's favorites."

****

"So when are we going to get ready?"

****

"Whenever I guess," Lily said.

"Guys, can I ask a stupid question?" Lacey said.

"Don't you always?" Amelia smiled.

****

"Oh, go play in traffic, Amelia."

****

"I've done that before! It’s quite fun, but no, what?" She asked.

****

"Are we getting dressed up in costume...to go to the Great Hall?"

****

"Yeah, duuuuh!" Sirius answered.

****

"Is that not like..Rather pointless?"

****

"There's music and food and games, its fun for a while." Lily said.

****

"And then what?"

****

"I don’t know, we don't stay all night."

****

Lacey smirked. "Then the fun begins?”

****

The group changed and met in front of the portrait hole.

****

Lacey stopped Amelia.

****

"What?" She asked.

  
"Well, we're 'The Shining' twins. We need an entrance. Don't you agree?"

"I do! You're a smart cookie you are."

****

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

****

"Not really, enlighten me."

****

"We have to be scary. We have to act the part. We have to walk down the corridor like them."

"Muhahaha! YES! Okay, I'm officially crazy..."

****

"Good. Now, you have to tell me about it."

"Okay, well, we just kind of walk kind of slow, whit these blank looks on our faces, and we say stuff like 'Come play with us' or 'Want to play', or something like that.”

****

"Ohh. Can you do that? I mean, keep a blank face?"

"It's what I do best!" Amelia laughed. “Can you?”

****

"Are you kidding? I can fake anything. If you get what I'm saying" Lacey said. "...just kidding. Mostly."

****

"Haha. You ready?" Amelia asked.

****

"I was born ready, babydoll."

****

"Then let's go!" Amelia smiled.

****

Lacey nodded slowly. "Come play with me poppet," She said to Amelia.

Amelia laughed and they both started walking slowly down the hallway.

****

"Why are the corridors so empty?" Lacey whispered to Amelia.

"I don't know, I've never seen them this empty."

****

"Freaky," She said. "I don't want to talk to an empty corridor."

****

"Me either." Amelia hesitated. "Where are the others?" She asked, worried.

****

"I think...they are uhm, I don't know!" Lacey grabbed Amelia's arm.

****

"Run?" Amelia asked.

****

"I'm already there!" Lacey said beginning to run.

****

"WAIT!" Amelia screamed. A zombie stepped out in front of her, causing her to scream.

****

Lacey stopped and ran back to Amelia. 

****

"What the HELL!?" Amelia pushed the zombie off of her.

"This better not be a joke, or I'll hurt you. I don't care if you're my sister." Lacey grabbed Amelia's arm again.  Amelia shook her head, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. Amelia hated being scared, especially when someone attacked her.

****

"Am, I'm kidding. We'll get through this, or something."

****

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, causing the girls to jump again.

****

"You prick!" Amelia said whipping around. Tears were falling down her face now.

****

Sirius wiped them away and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, love."

****

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Lacey yelled at him.

****

"She was crying?" 

****

"No you git! Why did you plan to scare her?!"

****

"I didn't plan it!" 

****

"Then who did?"

****

"I don't know."

****

"Wait, who was the zombie?" Amelia spoke up.

****

"It wasn't fake?" Lacey asked her.

****

"No, someone said they were going to be a zombie, who?" She asked Sirius.

****

"Don't hurt him," Sirius warned her.

****

"You KNEW!?" Lacey exploded. "You KNEW and you let him?!"

****

"I uh, it wasn't my idea! How was I supposed to know both of you would get scared! I thought that you guys wouldn't be scared, I mean, you liked the Shining!"

****

"But I don't like zombies! Especially when they attack me. I've always been afraid of zombies." Amelia said getting upset again.

****

"I'm sorry, I swear. I didn't know."

****

Amelia nodded. "Where is everyone?”

****

"Most of them went a head."

****

"Oh. You know, you really do kind of look like John Lennon." Amelia said trying to lighten the mood.

****

Sirius grinned and took a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. "I'm cool."

****

"Suuure. Keep telling yourself that." Lacey said.

****

"You're jealous, you don't have to pretend."

****

"That's why I'm not.”

****

"You wound me, Mills."

****

"Haha that was what I was going for."

****

"Can we just..Go," Amelia said looking around the corridor.

****

"Yeah, sorry." Sirius said, tightening his grip on her. "You sure you're okay?"

Amelia nodded.

When they entered the Great Hall, Lacey and Sirius spotted the zombie, a.k.a James.

****

"Look over there, Am," Lacey pointed in the opposite direction. "I think you should warn him," She whispered to Sirius so that Amelia couldn't hear.

Sirius walked over to James. "Man, you really messed up Amelia." He told him.

****

"But you said that she wouldn't mind," James told him.

****

"Apparently I was wrong. Maybe if you wouldn't have grabbed her. You git." He sighed.

****

"That's what zombies do. What else was I supposed to do. Walk up to her and go 'Sup'?"

"You didn't stop when you saw she was scared."

****

"I'm sorry."

****

"What else do you want me to say?"

****

"I want you to apologize to her."

****

"I will then." James looked at him.

****

"Without the zombie look." Sirius added, grabbing him, and stopping him from walking towards Amelia.

****

"So when?"

****

"When you get cleaned up, when we go back to the Common Room."

****

James nodded. "I can't do anything right, man."

****

"I've noticed." Sirius scowled and walked backed to Lacey and Amelia.

****

"Now what?" Lacey whispered to Amelia.

****

I don’t know, it's pretty dead here, you want to go back to the Common Room?"

****

"The highlight of my night so far.."

****

"You coming, Sirius?" Amelia asked.

****

Sirius looked at her and then back at the food. "..I guess."

****

"You can stay if you want, eat, have fun."

****

"Are you sure?"

****

"Yeah, I don't want to ruin your night."

****

"I'll see you in a little," Sirius kissed her on the cheek.

****

"Alright. Bye." She whispered. "You ready, Lacey?”

****

"Yeah. Wait. Do you have your wand?"

****

"...No, should I?" Amelia shook her head, "Do you?"

****

"No. I just thought. You know. We're witches. One of us should have a wand."

****

"I thought you were always the prepared one." Amelia mumbled.

****

"Well, I've grown reckless over the years," She mumbled back.

****

"Let's just run." Amelia suggested.

****

Lacey reached down and took of her shoes. "On the count of...four?"

****

"Need an escort?" A voice came from behind them, they turned to see Remus, decked out in a cape and top hat.

****

Lacey looked at Amelia.

****

"YES!" They both said together.

****

Remus laughed.  ****

****

"James is a prick." Amelia said as they walked out of the Great Hall.

****

Lacey ignored her. "Don't you look all...uh, something, in that top hat and cape." She grinned.

****

"Haha, thanks I guess." Remus said.

****

"You're welcome," She looked back at Amelia who was rambling to herself about James.

****

“Will you give it up already?" Lacey told her.

****

Amelia glared at her.

"Don't glare at me."

****

"I'll glare at whomever I want!"

****

"Not at me. Just...anything, but the glare," Lacey said weakly.

****

"Fine." She turned her gaze on Remus.

****

"Hmm?"

****

"What?" Amelia said , not taking her eyes off Remus.

****

"You looked at me."

****

"That I did. What are you supposed to be anyway?" Amelia asked as they climbed through the portrait hole.

****

"I'm a magician," He mumbled.

****

"Haha, really?" Lacey asked.

****

"Really. I know, its lame."

****

"I like it." Lacey said as Amelia went to go sit on the couch. She stood behind the couch as Remus took his seat, the arm chair.

****

"Now what?" Amelia asked.

****

"Uhm. This is dead. I'll be right back," Lacey said as she ran up the stairs to the dorm.

****

“Alright. Where do you think she's going?" Amelia asked Remus.

Remus looked at her. "I don't have any idea. You're her twin, you could probably take some sort of guess. Right?"

"I think she went upstairs!" Amelia smiled cheekily.

****

"That was smart. What is she doing upstairs?"

"Looking for something?"Amelia guessed. "ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?!" She screamed up the stairs.

****

Amelia heard her drop something. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Lacey said as she hopped over to the couch and put a box of bottles on the table. She sat down on the ground and looked at her foot. "OWWW!"

"What did you do?" Remus asked.

****

** “ ** AMELIA made me drop a bottle, and now I have glass in my foot, thank you very much," Lacey shot her sister a look. "Are one of you going to help me get it out? I can't look at it."

"Here," Remus said, kneeling down and looking at her foot. Lacey looked away and closed her eyes. 

****

Soon Remus had picked all of the glass out of her foot, and cleaned it up with the wave of a wand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You're done? Why didn't that hurt?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and sat back in his chair just as Sirius, James, and Lily came in the Common Room.

****

Lacey glanced at them and then back at Remus and smiled. "Thanks. Not many people touch feet." She laughed.

****

"Haha," he laughed.

"So, what are we doing?" Sirius asked sitting beside Amelia and putting his arm around her.

****

"I was going to undead this place with those," Lacey pointed to the bottles. "But then I got glass in my foot. But now...we need to do something and it has to be fun. Or I’m going to like...seriously, regret leaving Canada."

****

"Hmm, well we used to play this game, I suppose it'll work the same with alcohol. Anyone ever play "I've never"?" Amelia suggested.

****

"Wait. Am I the only one with alcohol? Please say no. And yes, I'm sure we've all heard of I've Never," Lacey said.

****

"I've got some." Sirius and James raised their hands.

****

"Thank Merlin. Most of you won't like this. It's most of that American crap."

****

"Ah." Amelia said as James and Sirius went to go get the alcohol.

****

Once James and Sirius returned, they all sat around the table. "How do you play it? There's like, twenty different ways," Lacey asked Amelia.   
  
****

“Someone says "I've never..." and then if you have you take a shot." She explained, "I guess that'll work."   
  
****

Lacey shrugged. "Whatever."   
  
****

"Let's start then," Sirius said.   
  
****

The group nodded. "You suggested we start, you go first," James told him.   
  
****

"I've never streaked." He said.   
  
****

Everyone glanced at each other, but no one reached for their shot.   
  
****

"Okaaay." Lacey said. "I've never gone skinny dipping."   
  
****

Slowly, James and Lily reached for a shot. Lily looked at him and then back at the group. "Not with him, though!"   
  
****

"Oh my god." Amelia gasped.   
  
****

Lily looked at her. "I was thirteen okay. It's not all that shocking."   
  
****

"I've never....gotten a tattoo." Lily said.   
  
****

Amelia downed her shot and shrugged.    
  
****

"What?" Sirius asked. "Where?"   
  
****

Amelia smiled at him. "My back."   
  
****

"What of?"   
  
****

Amelia smirked. "You'll find out eventually."   
  
****

"Okay." Amelia said, "I've never been high."   
  
****

Lacey sighed and took her shot then looked at everyone. "Please, don't tell me I'm the only one."

****

Sirius looked around, then took a shot.  Once James saw Sirius, he took one too.  Remus sighed and took his shot.

****

"What's with the hesitation?" Lacey asked everyone.

****

"I don’t know." Everyone shrugged. Then Lacey noticed there were only two people who didn't take a shot.

****

She looked at each of them. "You don't know what you're missing..."

****

"Oh shut up, someone go." Lily told her.

****

"Hmm," James thought. "I've never fought with my parents about who I was seeing?"

****

Soon everyone was falling over everyone else. It was clear that they were all drunk, or at least buzzed.

****

Lily got up laughing. "I've never used whip cream during sexual activity."

****

Lacey downed a shot. She giggled. "Whip cream is amazing."

****

"Haha, really?" Amelia asked, "I'll have to try it."

****

Lacey looked at her and smiled. "You have to try sex in general, Am!"

****

"That can be arranged." Sirius whispered in her ear.

****

Amelia looked at him and licked her lips. "Maybe.."

****

"So, Lacey..." Remus leaned on her.

****

"Hmm?" She began playing with his hair. God, he smelled good.

****

He quickly attacked her with a kiss.

****

She moved a bit, not breaking the kiss, so she was standing in front of him.

****

"Dorms?" She asked, looking up at him.

****

"Mine?"

****

"Yes." She said, pulling him along by the front of his shirt. 

****

He followed her up the steps and into the room, leading her towards his bed.  He kissed her feverishly in response.  She unbuttoned his shirt as he began kissing her neck.

"Are you sure, Remus?" She asked him, still under the influence, but not too drunk to not understand what was happening.


End file.
